


Kageyama's First Date

by currentlydissociating



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Handcuffed Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlydissociating/pseuds/currentlydissociating
Summary: Hinata works up the courage to ask Kageyama out, but Kageyama is an idiot and doesn't realize it's a date.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 55





	Kageyama's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy reading this, because I enjoyed writing this. I tried to make it cute, and write them accurately, so hopefully I succeeded.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Hinata couldn't focus. This was pretty normal, it was hard for him to pay attention in a lot of situations, like sitting through a boring class. What made this time different, was that he was in the middle of a 3 on 3 volleyball game with his teammates. It was unusual that he couldn't focus now, because he was always focused when it came to volleyball. This was one of the few times when he found it very difficult, usually it was because he was extremely nervous for a game but right now it was something else, all he could think about was Kageyama. Hinata was planning on asking him on a date after practice was over, and that was consuming all of his thoughts. His teammates seemed to notice something was distracting Hinata.

"Hey, dumbass, focus on the game!" Kageyama yelled at him. Hinata snapped out of it and waved his arms frantically at the ball, missing it, and hitting Kageyama in the face. Kageyama snarled at him, "What do you think you're doing? Go sit on the bench and come back when you can pay attention." Hinata grudgingly left the game and watched as Tanaka took his place. He would've argued about being benched but he knew that there was no way he could stop his nervousness. He had already done a lot of training that day and had been able to focus for most of it, but practice would be over after they finished the 3 on 3 match and it was so close to when he would ask Kageyama out that he couldn't help it. Hinata sat there fidgeting with his hands and giving about a quarter of his attention to the game in front of him, just so he would know when they were done.

As soon as they finished, Kageyama walked over towards the bench, wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

He sat down next to Hinata and took a long drink of water before saying, "What was with you just now? You were doing fine for the rest of the day."

Hinata shrugged, "I don't really know."

Kageyama punched Hinata's arm, "That's a lame excuse! If you're going to be weird you should at least have a good reason for it." Hinata would've hit Kageyama back but he was too worried about the response to what he was about to ask to do anything. It was now or never, Hinata told himself, just do it quickly.

He blurted out, "Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?!"

Kageyama looked extremely confused, "What the hell did you just say to me?!"

Hinata paused, took a deep breath and said slower, "I was just thinking, if you're free tomorrow, maybe we could go out?"

"Go out?" Kageyama repeated, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go get dinner together and maybe watch a movie afterwards or something," Hinata responded hesitantly.

"Just the two of us?" Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded.

"Okay, sure," Kageyama said, "Text me the details and we'll get together," Kageyama then got up and left the gymnasium. Hinata couldn't believe it, he was going on a date with Kageyama! He was overjoyed, he was so full of excitement and energy that he lept up and did several laps around the court. Nobody paid him any attention because Hinata was always very hyper so this probably didn't seem all that out of the ordinary. Hinata couldn't wait, he'd thought for sure that Kageyama would say no, he honestly thought Kageyama hated him a little bit, but that hadn't stopped Hinata from falling in love with him. Now, he knew that Kageyama at least liked him, and maybe there was potential for them to become boyfriends? No, Hinata was getting ahead of himself, if he expected too much to come of this date, he might ruin it. Hinata decided to go home, take a shower and try to stop thinking about Kageyama for a little while, but he knew it would be difficult. He helped pick up the volleyballs that were strewn all over the floor, then went outside and got on his bike to head home.

On his way, he passed several small shops and stopped for a minute. Hinata wondered if he should buy something for Kageyama. He couldn't tell if it would be too much for a first date, or if it would just be a nice thing to do. He walked inside one of the shops and saw a little stuffed crow. Hinata thought it was very cute, but wasn't sure if Kageyama would think the same. After several minutes of deliberation, he decided to buy it. He wouldn't give it to Kageyama immediately, he would only do it if things were going well, and if Hinata ended up not giving it to him, then he'd just put the crow on his own bed. He walked outside with the crow in hand, got back on his bike, and headed home.

He burst through the front door and looked around.

His mother was in the kitchen making dinner and Natsu was sitting in the living room watching cartoons, but as soon as she heard the door slam, she ran over to Hinata and hugged his legs, asking, "Did you do it?" She was referring to asking Kageyama out. Hinata had told her his plan a few days ago when she had asked him if he was in love with anyone after they finished a rom-com. Ever since then, she'd become invested in Hinata and Kageyama's relationship and always asked about it when he got home. Natsu was one of only two people that knew Hinata was going to ask out Kageyama. The other one was Kenma. The reason it was only them was because they were the only ones Hinata knew who wouldn't or couldn't tell the rest of his team about his feelings.

Hinata looked down at Natsu, not even trying to hide the smile that was spread across his face, "Yeah, I did."

Natsu bounced up and down excitedly, "What did he say?"

Hinata picked her up and spun her in a circle, "He said yes! We're meeting up tomorrow to get dinner."

Natsu laughed, "I can't wait for you to get married and live happily ever after!"

Hinata blushed and set her down, "It may be a little early to know if that's going to happen, but I hope our date goes well."

Natsu gave him a hug, "Of course it's going to. You're one of the best people I know, if he doesn't like you, he must be crazy." Hinata smiled and ruffled her hair. He really wanted the date to go well. He wondered if it was a mistake telling Natsu about it. She was very supportive, but Hinata wondered if it was a little too supportive. Kageyama and Hinata hadn't even gone out yet and it seemed like she was already planning their wedding. Well, he couldn't untell her so he supposed he'd just have to wait and let events unfold.

Hinata was about to walk to his room when Natsu noticed the stuffed crow in his hand and pointed at it, "What's that?"

Hinata showed it to her, "I was thinking about giving it to Kageyama since we're both crows and it reminded me of him," he explained.

Natsu reached out to touch it, "He's going to love it!" she told him. Hinata gave her another quick hug in response and went to his bedroom. He closed the door and proceeded to flop down on his mattress and stare at the ceiling. After a moment he set the stuffed crow on his chest and looked into its emotionless eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Hinata said aloud. The crow did nothing.

Hinata glared at it, "I know you're judging me."

He sighed, continuing to look at the crow, "You don't think I'm good enough for Kageyama do you? You don't have to tell me that I already know."

He paused and listened intently to the crow's nonexistent response, then spoke again, "Yeah I get it. You don't have to pile on the insults like that. I already told you I know I'm not good enough, but if that's the case, I'll try my best until I am. I don't want Kageyama to have someone bad, but I also really want to be with him and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen." Hinata stared at the crow. The crow stared back.

Hinata gasped, "You're really telling me that you think Kageyama will like you more than he likes me. You're probably right, but that's not nice. I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have bought you." Hinata laid his head back on his pillow and shut his eyes. He knew it was a bit silly of him to be talking to an inanimate object, but he needed to get his feelings out somehow and it wasn't weird if no one could see or hear him. The truth was, he was terrified that he would go on the date and Kageyama would hate him. Not only would it mess up their ability to play volleyball, it would make Hinata very sad because he knew that even if Kageyama didn't like him, that wouldn't stop Hinata from liking Kageyama. Stop it, he told himself. He needed to stop trying to predict what would happen or he would spend all day thinking about it, but even though he tried it was impossible not to. He was still looking forward to the date even if he had some trepidation, and he wanted to just be looking forward to it, but he was having difficulty. Maybe he should find something to do to get his mind off of it. Homework? No, tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't want to deal with that, he could always do it later. Hinata had decided on watching a YouTube video about which volleyball shoes were the best, but at that moment his mother called him for dinner. He bounded out of his room and sat down with his mother and Natsu.

His mother turned towards him, "How was your day? Did anything interesting happen?"

"No, not really," Hinata looked nervously at Natsu. He hoped she wouldn't say anything about his date with Kageyama, she said she wouldn't, but he knew she didn't always keep her word and he didn't want his mother to find out about it. He would introduce Kageyama to his mother if things got serious, but he didn't think it was necessary to tell her now. Natsu just smiled and winked at Hinata and he felt relieved and hoped his mother hadn't noticed the look that the two of them had shared. Natsu started talking about what she did in school that day while they ate. Apparently, at recess they had set up a game of volleyball for Natsu's class and she had been one of the better players. She told them this while proudly looking at Hinata. He was enjoying the story and was glad to think of something other than his date for a bit.

After they finished eating, they cleaned up their dishes and Hinata and Natsu went into the other room to watch a movie together. Hinata let Natsu pick, she always picked the same type of things, usually either a princess movie or a rom-com.

This time it was a rom-com and every time the characters in the movie did something cute, she nudged Hinata and said, "You and Kageyama should do that." Whenever she did that, Hinata wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze, but didn't say anything back. When the movie had finished Hinata and Natsu went back to their rooms.

Hinata laid down again and picked up the stuffed crow from where he'd placed it on his pillow. He petted its fuzzy head while he thought. He hadn't actually planned the date very much because he hadn't expected Kageyama to say yes. He knew they could pick a movie together tomorrow but he realized that he should probably know where they were going to have dinner. He sat up and opened his computer and set the crow down next to the keyboard so it could watch what he was doing. He ended up choosing a place called Trattoria Gin which was a nice but not super expensive restaurant that served Italian food. Hinata wasn't good at planning things but it had gotten good reviews so that's what he decided on. He looked at the menu for a bit so he could decide what he wanted to order beforehand and then turned his computer off again. He turned the crow so it was facing him.

Hinata stared at it for a moment, "Oh really? Well I think it's a good place to choose. You can't even eat anything so you're not one to talk. I would appreciate it if you stopped criticizing me." He picked the crow up and got into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked the crow in next to him. It was still pretty early and the light was still on. Hinata wasn't planning on sleeping all that soon, he just wanted to get in bed so he could think in comfort. He spent the next hour or so switching between being nervous or excited for the next day. Eventually, his mind was able to wander onto the subject of how much he wanted to ride a horse and that was the last thing he thought about before he dozed off.

...

Kageyama woke up later than he'd intended. He'd slept pretty poorly and had kept waking up in the middle of the night for no reason. He changed his position multiple times but nothing had made him comfortable. The last time he'd woken up it was already early morning and he'd flipped around and slept with his feet on his pillow with his head at the other end of his bed. That seemed to work okay but then he'd sat up in a panic a few hours later because he got a text from Hinata and the sound had scared him. That was what had just happened. When he reached over to see what it was, he saw the time and realized if he didn't leave right now, he'd be late to volleyball practice. He put his phone back down, forgetting to see what Hinata said and hurriedly pulled on some clothes. Kageyama's hair was sticking up funny from how he'd slept so he flattened it back down with his hands before picking up his phone again. He saw the notification for the second time and opened it. Hinata had just told him what time he was planning on meeting him so they could go out to dinner and Kageyama didn't feel the need to respond. He would be seeing Hinata in a few minutes anyway. He stuffed his phone into the pocket of his shorts and ran down the stairs and out the front door, yelling goodbye to his parents as he left.

Kageyama took off running towards the high school. As he ran, he thought about Hinata. He was actually looking forward to going out with him. He'd been surprised when Hinata asked because they'd never really hung out outside of volleyball activities before. This was a good chance to become better friends and get to know each other more. Dinner and a movie did sound kind of romantic, but he was sure that wasn't what Hinata had intended. They were going out as friends and Kageyama was fine with that. As Kageyama approached the high school he saw Hinata standing outside waiting for him. Kageyama ran up to him.

"That's another win for me," Hinata said happily.

Kageyama glared at him, "I'm still winning the total number of races we've had so don't get too excited."

"I'll just have to win a few more times then," Hinata responded.

"Too bad I'm not going to let you do that," Kageyama told him. They walked inside the gymnasium together and joined practice. Pretty much everyone else was already there and were already working on things, so Hinata and Kageyama stayed together so Kageyama could practice tosses and Hinata could spike them.

They were there for a few hours but it felt a lot faster than that, and Kageyama was shocked when Daichi yelled across the court, "Guys I think that's enough, you should all go home and enjoy your weekend!" Hinata and Kageyama helped put away everything and argued over who was the best at cleaning up.

Then, after it was all done, Hinata turned to leave, "Bye Kageyama. I'll see you later. You got my text, right?"

Kageyama nodded, and Hinata began walking away but before he could get far, Kageyama grabbed his wrist, "Um, what if we just start hanging out now?" Hinata's eyes widened, he clearly hadn't been expecting that.

Then he smiled and said, "Are you going to miss me too much if we don't see each other for a few hours?"

Kageyama was flustered, "No it's not that, I'd just rather be with you than be bored and I have nothing else planned today."

"Alright, I don't have anything either, so I guess we can," Hinata sounded a bit nervous and seemed a little pinker than before but Kageyama was probably imagining it. They headed out the door together.

"What do you want to do?" Hinata asked Kageyama.

"It is kind of warm today, we could go get popsicles," Kageyama suggested. Hinata seemed to like that plan, and they decided to go get the popsicles at Coach Ukai's store, because they both agreed his were the best. After that, they began walking in the direction of the shop, but there was a very long and very uncomfortable silence between the two of them and Hinata was trailing behind Kageyama a bit.

After a couple minutes Kageyama couldn't take it anymore and started talking, "What's wrong with you, dumbass? You always have things to say but today you aren't speaking for some reason. I thought this would be better than being alone but it seems like you're trying to prove me wrong."

Hinata appeared startled at Kageyama's outburst, "No, I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous."

Kageyama was confused, "Nervous for what? Am I intimidating you or something? If it's that, you're being an idiot, because you see me every day and you're the one who wanted to go out in the first place."

"I know I just--"

"Also, you're falling behind. I never thought of you as a slowpoke," Kageyama cut him off. Then he proceeded to grab Hinata's hand and pull him forward so they were next to each other. Kageyama began to loosen his grip, but Hinata's hand closed tightly around his, so Kageyama decided not to. Then, Hinata started chattering about how Noya had started teaching him the rolling thunder move. This was much to Kageyama's relief because Kageyama knew he wasn't good at keeping conversation going, but Hinata was great at it once he got started. Hinata was able to talk about volleyball the entire way to Ukai's store. Kageyama occasionally said something but he let Hinata go on, because he liked seeing Hinata's face light up whenever he spoke about something he enjoyed.

They arrived at the store and saw Ukai inside, sweeping. He looked up as they came in and then glanced down at their hands. Kageyama remember he was still holding Hinata's and quickly let go of it. Ukai didn't say anything and went back to sweeping. They picked out their popsicles, Hinata got soda flavor and Kageyama got milk flavor.

When they paid for them, Ukai said, "This had better not be all you guys eat today. Don't forget to go home and have real food." They both agreed, and then left the store and started unwrapping the popsicles.

Hinata looked over at Kageyama, "I've never gotten the milk flavor before. Do you mind if I try it?" Kageyama passed it to him and Hinata licked it tentatively, then made a disgusted face and handed it back, "I don't know how you can stand those. They're awful."

Kageyama scowled at him, "You probably just have terrible taste. At least it means there's more for me," and as if to demonstrate, Kageyama took a big bite out of the popsicle.

Hinata stared at him and licked his soda popsicle a few times, "I think that if you could survive on only milk for the rest if your life you would." Kageyama opened his mouth to utter a retort, but he shut it again. Hinata wasn't entirely wrong, sure he enjoyed other things, but milk was his favorite. As they were walking along, they passed a basketball court.

"Do you play basketball?" Hinata asked Kageyama.

"Not really," Kageyama responded.

"Do you want to?" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and, before Kageyama could react, pulled him toward the court. Kageyama was about to say that this was a very stupid plan because they didn't even have a basketball to use, but he saw a couple lying on the ground near the other side of the court. Hinata ran over and picked one up, he dribbled it a few times then threw it to Kageyama. Kageyama instinctively tossed it like a volleyball and was about to apologize, but it ended up fine because Hinata leapt up and spiked in threw the hoop.

Hinata laughed, "I don't think that's what we're supposed to do, but it works!" Kageyama let out a chuckle, maybe hanging out with Hinata was going to be more fun than he'd thought. They ended up completely ignoring that it was a basketball court and started trying to play volleyball with a basketball and no net. It didn't work all that well since volleyballs and basketballs are different, but they were still able to keep in in the air for a while each time. They ended up stopping because one of the times the basketball fell, it bounced back up and hit Hinata in the face. Kageyama rushed over to check on him. Hinata insisted he was fine, but his nose had begun to bleed. Kageyama looked around for something to stop the blood.

Since they were in the middle of a basketball court, nothing that would help was readily available, so Kageyama did the only thing he could think of and took off his shirt. He handed it to Hinata, "Use this to stop the blood until we can get you cleaned up."

Hinata didn't take it, "Are you sure?"

Hinata was already dripping blood all over the ground so Kageyama forced his shirt into Hinata's hands, "Yes I'm sure, it'll just wash out." Hinata took it hesitantly and held it to his face.

Kageyama grabbed his elbow and started pulling him along, "Come on, I live pretty near to here so we can just go to my house to get all the blood off."

Hinata tried to resist, but Kageyama just used more force, "What are you doing dumbass? I'm trying to help you."

Hinata's voice was slightly muffled by Kageyama's shirt but he said, "I feel like I'm causing you a lot of trouble. You don't need to do all this. I'm really fine."

Kageyama sighed, "You're such an idiot. I'm the one who caused your nose to bleed, this is the least I can do." Hinata still seemed unsure, but he let Kageyama drag him along without saying anything else. They arrived at Kageyama's house after a few minutes and only then did he let go of Hinata so he could unlock the door.

"I don't think anyone's home at the moment," Kageyama told Hinata.

"So, what you're saying is, if we were to start making out right now, no one would know?" Hinata said with a wink. Kageyama felt his face get extremely hot. Hinata was joking right? He must be joking. Yeah, he was joking.

Kageyama laughed nervously, "I suppose you're right, but you're all covered in blood so it wouldn't be that great."

"All I'm hearing is that you're considering it," Hinata said.

Kageyama grabbed him roughly and pushed him through the door, "Shut up! That's not what I said! I think the blood loss is making you stupider than you already are." Kageyama walked Hinata into the bathroom and used a dampened towl to clean the blood off of Hinata's face. Then he began to take off Hinata's shirt.

Hinata froze, "What are you doing?"

Kageyama frowned, "What do you think, dumbass? I'm going to put your bloody clothes in the wash."

Hinata seemed slightly disappointed for some reason, "Oh, okay." Kageyama hesitated, what else could Hinata think he was doing? He had no idea, so he just shrugged and finished taking the shirt off. He took both his and Hinata's shirt and threw them in the washing machine so they could get clean. Then Kageyama walked back to his room, while Hinata followed behind him.

Kageyama got out two clean shirts and handed one to Hinata while he pulled on the other one, "Here, you can wear this while your shirt is in the washing machine." Hinata took it and slipped it over his head. Kageyama suddenly felt a mix of emotions. The shirt was way too big on Hinata which made Kageyama want to laugh at him, but Kageyama also felt a surge of happiness seeing Hinata wearing his clothes.

Apparently, this made him stare at Hinata strangely, because Hinata backed up and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kageyama blinked, "Nothing. Um... I mean… I'm looking at you because you look so tiny in my shirt."

Hinata glanced down, "I guess you're right," he then looked back up and turned to look past Kageyama's shoulder into his room, "Anyway, I want to look around at your stuff since I've never been here before." Kageyama immediately held out his arms to block the doorway. He hadn't been expecting anyone to come over, his room was a mess, and he knew there was a pile of laundry he had been meaning to put away sitting in the middle of the floor.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kageyama told Hinata. Hinata ignored him and ducked under Kageyama's arm. Hinata ran around and started touching everything, Kageyama wanted to stop him but he felt frozen in place.

It turned out he didn't have to say anything because after a few moments Hinata flopped down on the bed, "Your room is so boring!" Kageyama glanced around. He supposed it was a bit plain, but he had everything he needed. There was a bed, a desk with his computer, some weights, his dresser, the pile of clothes he'd thought about before, his backpack and school books were also spread out on the floor, and that was pretty much it.

Hinata jumped up again, "We should add some personality! Let's paint the walls, or buy some posters, or do literally anything because you have nothing right now."

Kageyama made a face, "I don't need a bunch if random junk in my room. It's fine how it is."

"No, it's not. Give me your phone," Hinata ordered him.

Kageyama wasn't sure what Hinata was up to but he didn't think he would like it, "Why?" Hinata just held out his hand. Kageyama knew he wouldn't take no for an answer so he passed it over, but as he did, he snarled, "You'd better not ruin anything dumbass." Hinata opened Kageyama's phone and began going through the camera roll. Kageyama sat down on his bed and watched.

"You don't have any good pictures!" Hinata exclaimed angrily.

"What are you even looking for?" Kageyama asked.

"I was thinking we could put some of your pictures up on your walls, but there's nothing here worth displaying!" Kageyama was about to argue, but Hinata was probably right. Kageyama rarely took pictures and when he did, they never really turned out that great.

"Don't worry though," Hinata continued.

"I wasn't worried," Kageyama interjected.

Hinata glared at him, "Let me finish. You don't need to worry, because I have an idea." He plopped down on the bed next to Kageyama, and threw his arm around Kageyama's shoulders. Immediately, Hinata began taking pictures of the two of them.

Kageyama hadn't been expecting this, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Since you don't have any nice pictures, I'm taking some for you to put up, because what could be better than pictures of me."

"I can think of a lot of things," Kageyama responded.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Hinata challenged him. Kageyama faltered, he hasn't expected to actually need to list things, "Um... It doesn't matter."

"See, you don't have an answer," Hinata said gleefully, "Now, let's transfer these to your computer so we can print them out."

"Wait, we haven't even seen if they're any good," Kageyama pointed out.

Hinata looked confused, "I took them, of course they're good."

Kageyama sighed, "That's not how it works, dumbass."

Hinata walked over to the computer and plugged in Kageyama's phone, "Maybe for you it doesn't, but I always get masterpieces," He paused to open the folder with the pictures, "and this time is no different! Do you want to come look?" Kageyama came over to look at the screen. There were several pictures of Hinata grinning broadly, while Kageyama either looked at him furiously or seemed a bit confused.

"Those are terrible!" Kageyama shouted.

Hinata clicked print, "Too late," he said. Once all the images had printed, Hinata leaned down and picked them up, "Wow this is perfect!" He turned to Kageyama, "Do you have any tape, or something else I can use to put these up?" Kageyama grudgingly opened his desk drawer and handed Hinata a roll of tape. Kageyama was about to close the drawer again, but Hinata reached in and grabbed a pair of scissors. He quickly went to work, cutting up the pictures and taping them together. When he was finished, he was holding a little collage of the pictures he'd just taken. He got up and stuck it to the wall next to Kageyama's bed.

"Idiot! You know I'll just take that back down once you leave," Kageyama grunted.

Hinata just shrugged, "Even if you do, at least your room will have some sort of a personality for a little while." Hinata wandered back over to Kageyama and then continued past him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kageyama asked as he followed Hinata closely.

"I just want to explore your house," Hinata told him slyly. That didn't sound encouraging. What was Hinata up to? They went in several rooms where Hinata glanced around, didn't seem to find what he was looking for, then went into another one. Finally, in the living room, Hinata walked in, marched right over to a bookcase and examined it carefully. He let out a small gasp of excitement that worried Kageyama very much, and triumphantly pulled out a few photo albums. Kageyama realized what he was doing and ran over to him to try and get the albums out of his grip.

Hinata was very resistant, "No! I just want to see baby Kageyama!"

Kageyama tugged harder, "That's what I was afraid of."

Hinata gave him a pleading look, "Come on, they can't be that embarrassing." He kicked Kageyama's side, which made Kageyama let go in surprise. Hinata began flipping through the album. He stopped at a picture of Kageyama, who looked to be around 3, in a princess costume.

"You're so adorable!" Hinata exclaimed, "You should wear something like that again!"

Kageyama was mortified, "My sister put me in that! I didn't do it of my own free will." Hinata pulled out his phone and was about to take a picture, but Kageyama ripped it out of his hand, "No, I may not have been able to stop you from seeing this but I'm making sure you're the only one who does, got it?" Hinata didn't say anything. Kageyama grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so he could look directly into Hinata's eyes, "Got it?" he repeated. Hinata's eyes were widened in fear, he nodded vigorously. Kageyama handed Hinata's phone back staring angrily at him as he did it. Hinata gulped, and flipped to the next page of the photo album, looking nervously at Kageyama. Kageyama didn't do anything violent, but he when he walked over to see the pictures better, Hinata flinched. The picture the album was open to now, was Kageyama at his 4th birthday party with cake all over his face. Hinata turned the page. In the next image, Kageyama was still at his birthday party, but this time he was wearing a party hat and drinking a glass of milk that was so big compared to him that he had to use both hands. Kageyama felt very self-conscious, he didn't like Hinata bursting into his house and going through his memories. Granted, Kageyama was the one who forced Hinata to come in the first place, but he hadn't asked him to do this.

Hinata was still engrossed in the picture of Kageyama with his milk, "I guess you haven't changed that much."

Kageyama couldn't handle this anymore, he snatched the book away from Hinata and slammed it shut, "Enough! I didn't give you permission to do any of this, and yet here you are, waltzing around like you own the place, and on top of that, you're making fun of me in my own home!"

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, the expression on his face was anger, but Kageyama could see the tears forming in his eyes, "I thought you wanted me to be here! I thought we were having a good time! I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I just wanted to get to know you better, but obviously you don't feel the same way!" With that, Hinata turned on his heel, and ran through the front door. Right before it slammed shut, Kageyama heard him starting to sob. Kageyama wanted to chase after him, but even if he caught up, he didn't know what he would say. He didn't understand why Hinata was so upset, Kageyama yelled at him all the time. There was nothing really special about today. Sure, it may be the first time they'd hung out outside of volleyball, but there was nothing else, and even that wasn't a big deal. Kageyama stomped back to his room in frustration, he'd honestly been looking forward to spending the day with Hinata, but he just didn't want to embarrass himself. Why couldn't Hinata understand that? He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Then, he found his head turning to look at the collage Hinata had made. Hinata really did have a cute smile. He reached up to touch the photographs, Kageyama wished Hinata were still there. He was beginning to regret yelling at him.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise from the other room, Kageyama recognized it as the washer completing its cycle. He got up and moved the wet clothes to the dryer, as he was moving them, he took a moment to look at Hinata's shirt. Hinata had left his shirt here, maybe he could use it as an excuse to go see him and apologize. He wouldn't even ask for his own shirt back. Hinata seemed to like it, Kageyama was pretty sure he'd glimpsed Hinata sniffing it a couple times when he thought Kageyama wasn't looking. Oh wait, maybe that was a bad thing, did the shirt he gave Hinata smell terrible? He thought it was clean, but maybe he'd been mistaken. Regardless, Kageyama thought it looked nice on Hinata even if it was much too big for him. He started the dryer and sat in front of it, impatiently waiting for it to finish.

Eventually he got bored, and went back to his room to look at the pictures of Hinata again. Despite what he'd said earlier, he'd probably keep them up and maybe even add a few more if he found a good time to take them. He picked up his phone and when to his camera roll. He looked through until he found what he was looking for. There was one picture that Hinata had taken before Kageyama had realized what was happening that he thought was okay. He wasn't looking at the camera, but at least he didn't look confused or angry. Hinata looked perfect in all the pictures of course, so he wasn't worried about that. He selected the picture and set it as the wallpaper on his phone. Previously, it had been the default wallpaper his phone had come with, so he thought it wouldn't be that bad to change it. Hinata was probably right that Kageyama should add more personality to things, but of course he wasn't going to tell him that.

After what felt like forever, Kageyama heard the dryer finish. He immediately opened his contacts and wrote a message to Hinata telling him he wanted to return the shirt and asking if he still wanted to get dinner together. He was about hit send, but then he hesitated. Was dinner too much? Maybe he a should just go drop off the shirt and leave. He could apologize in the message, but that didn't feel as sincere. He really wanted to go to dinner. Maybe he could offer to pay for it. Yes, that seemed good. He added that and sent the message. Hinata replied almost immediately, but the few seconds Kageyama was waiting felt very long. Hinata wanted to see him! He told Kageyama the restaurant he had picked out, and that they could meet up after he got ready. 'Got ready?' Kageyama thought, 'What was there to do?' He hadn't been planning on changing his outfit to go out, but since Hinata was, maybe he should too. Right now, he was wearing a t-shirt and his volleyball shorts, he supposed he could find something nicer. He opened his dresser drawers and started pulling out all of his clothes. He didn't have much nice stuff, except for his school uniform and he didn't want to wear that. He ended up picking a black shirt and some kind of formal black pants. He grabbed a black belt to go with it, even if it wasn't amazing, at least it would all match. He laid everything out on his bed and went to take a shower.

After he'd finished with that he pulled on the clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked okay, but maybe he should do something with his hair. He was pretty much the only one on the volleyball team that never styled his hair, but there was a first time for everything right? He got out some hair gel and proceeded to give his hair several large spikes. It seemed a bit strange, but he supposed this was normal for a lot of people. Kageyama texted Hinata to tell him he was ready, and again Hinata responded very quickly saying he was too. They'd decided to meet up at Ukai's shop and then walk to the restaurant together, because that seemed easiest for the both of them. Kageyama grabbed his wallet, and Hinata's shirt and left.

When Kageyama arrived, Hinata wasn't there yet, but after a few minutes he heard footsteps approaching.

Hinata was running towards Kageyama happily yelling at him, "I'm so glad you reached out! I really thought you didn't-" Hinata paused and his face fell as he got closer, "What did you do to your hair?"

Kageyama reached up and touched the spikes, feeling very self-conscious, "You don't like it?"

Hinata reached him and looked up in dismay, "Not really, no."

Hinata lifted up both his hands and used them to flatten down Kageyama's hair so it looked normal again, "Ah, that's much better. You look good."

"Thanks," Kageyama managed. He had gotten distracted by Hinata's outfit. Hinata was wearing a dark blue button down with a black vest over top of it, and matching black pants. It all fit him perfectly and Kageyama felt entirely inadequate. He also had a strong urge to undo all those buttons, but he forced himself to ignore it.

Hinata noticed him staring, and he looked down with a worried expression, "Is this too much? I thought it looked alright, but maybe I was wrong. My sister helped me pick it out."

Kageyama shook his head, "No, no, you look amazing. I was just admiring your outfit."

Hinata seemed relieved, "Oh okay. Thanks." He gave Kageyama a nervous smile. Kageyama's heart fell, why did Hinata look so nervous?

He had to say something, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so upset; I'm just not used to people coming over. I don't really have many... um... you know... friends," Kageyama finished kind of half-heartedly. Hinata instantly reached out and pulled Kageyama into a very tight hug. Kageyama wasn't ready for this and stood there stiffly while patting Hinata on the head.

Hinata leaned back and looked Kageyama in the eyes, "I forgive you for everything. I know I shouldn't have touched all your stuff. I just got so upset when I thought you didn't want me to be there."

"Of course I did, I'm the one who said we should hang out earlier, moron. I just wasn't expecting you come in and mess with my room like that," Kageyama told him.

Hinata looked a bit sheepish, then he got excited, "Speaking of that, I have something for you! You can put it in your room."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small stuffed crow. He held it out toward Kageyama, "I hope you like him. He's good to talk to."

Kageyama took the crow and held it up to his ear, "What's that? Hinata is stupid and short and I'm the best?" Kageyama turned to Hinata, "You're right. He is nice to talk to."

Hinata's eyes had widened, "He says the same things to you he said to me!"

Kageyama shrugged, "I guess he's a smart bird." There was a moment of silence, but then Kageyama said, "I didn't get you anything. I didn't know I was supposed to."

Hinata waved his hands, "You weren't supposed to, I just saw that and thought of you. I don't need a gift, you being here is enough."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "What a lame thing to say." Even though Kageyama secretly enjoyed hearing it a lot. They started making their way to the restaurant.

Hinata began talking about how much he loved giant fuzzy slippers, "They're totally underrated. I would wear fuzzy slippers to school if that were allowed. I wonder if Daichi would let me play volleyball while wearing them. I should ask later. Although, it's probably not a great idea, I wouldn't get enough grip so my jumps might not be-" Hinata was interrupted because his phone had started ringing. Hinata took it out of his pocket, "This will just be a second, my mom's calling me," he explained to Kageyama. He accepted the call and held the phone up to his ear, "What's up? Well, kind of busy, why do you ask?" The smile slipped off of his face, "I mean I was in the middle of something, but I guess I can. Yeah, no problem. I'll talk to you later." Hinata hung up the phone. He turned to Kageyama sadly, "I need to go home. Something important came up with my mom's job and she needs to go in for the evening. Which means, I need to go watch my sister. You can come if you want, but I'm assuming that doesn't sound like your idea of a good time."

"No, I want to come, if you'll let me," Kageyama said.

Hinata seemed surprised, but he brightened up, "Really? That's great! We can make dinner at my house, and Natsu will be there of course but you'll probably like her, everyone does."

Kageyama nodded, "Alright, sounds good. Just to warn you though, I'm usually not good with kids."

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and started pulling him along, "That's okay, Natsu is pretty capable, my mom just doesn't want to leave her alone."

Kageyama grinned, "Then lead the way."

It only took them a few minutes to reach Hinata's house, but his mom was waiting outside for them, and as soon as she spotted them, she yelled her thanks, then got in the car and left.

They went inside and Hinata made a wide gesture with his arm, "Welcome to my house." Kageyama looked around, it was kind of messy, there were toys and coloring pages strewn all over the floor, and there were also family photographs, and lots of other random things on every flat surface available. It felt very welcoming, the whole house smelled like Hinata, which Kageyama enjoyed very much. He could get used to being here, and he definitely wouldn't mind if he was invited over again.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes," Hinata informed Kageyama. Kageyama nodded and watched Hinata go. Then he continued looking around. He was about to walk into the kitchen, but a very small red-haired person hurtled towards him out of nowhere and grabbed onto his leg. Kageyama was startled, "Ah! Hinata, you shrunk!"

The figure looked up at him, "I think you're confusing me with Shoyo. He's in the other room. I'm Natsu! You must be Kageyama."

"How do you know my name?" Kageyama asked.

Natsu ignored the question and got straight to the point, "Are you in love with my brother?"

Kageyama was very taken aback, "What? In love? What gave you that idea?"

He tried to pry Natsu off of his leg but she continued gripping him tightly, "Well, Shoyo has been planning this date for several days and since you agreed to it, I'm assuming you love him. You do, don't you?" She looked at him threateningly. Kageyama was having trouble processing all this information at once.

"Why do you care so much about love anyway?" Kageyama questioned.

"Shoyo and I like to watch rom-coms together and I think the relationships in them are amazing. I love my big brother and I want him to have a story like in a rom-com. Which is why I forced him to tell me all about you," Natsu explained.

Kageyama couldn't believe this, first of all, this was a date! No wonder Hinata had been so distraught when Kageyama had yelled at him earlier, he'd been thinking Kageyama didn't like him back. It also made sense why he'd suggested that they make out in Kageyama's house. Second of all, Hinata liked rom-coms! Kageyama liked them too but he'd been too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, and now he had someone he could watch them with. Third of all, this was a date! He still wasn't over that. Hinata liked him. Now that he knew that, feelings he knew he'd been suppressing for a while all came rushing forward. He was pretty sure he liked Hinata back, and since they were already on a date he could show that. This was amazing, confusing, and terrifying at the same time.

He was brought back into reality when Natsu hit him on the thigh, "You still haven't answered my question. Do you love him?" Kageyama wasn't ready for that question. He started stammering, trying to figure out what to say, when Hinata came back.

He hurried over and pulled Natsu off of Kageyama, "I'm so sorry about that. She gets too excited sometimes," he turned to Natsu, "Why don't you go color for a little bit?" Natsu seemed like she wanted to argue, but Hinata was giving her a very pointed look, so she slowly made her way over to the coloring pages. Hinata looked back at Kageyama, who could feel the warmth rushing up into his face.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one, Hinata was beet red, "Did you two talk about anything interesting while I was gone?"

Kageyama coughed, "No, um, not really. She seems nice though."

Hinata chuckled hesitantly, "Good, good. Do you want to go make dinner?"

Kageyama nodded vigorously, grateful for a change in subject, "Yes, that sounds good."

"I want fried rice!" Natsu yelled from where she was sitting.

Hinata looked over, "I'll have to see what ingredients we have," he told her.

Kageyama followed Hinata into the kitchen, still thinking about the fact that this was a date. According to Natsu, Hinata had been planning it for days, so it wasn't just a spur of the moment sort of thing, Hinata must really like him. Kageyama had to stop thinking about this, he needed stay in the moment so he could enjoy Hinata's company. As they walked through the doorway to the kitchen, Kageyama noticed a box of matcha flavored pocky on the counter. He picked it up, and Hinata turned to see what Kageyama was doing.

Kageyama opened the box slowly, "Have you ever played the pocky game?"

Hinata gulped, "No, how does it work?"

"Well, each person starts eating one end of the stick and whoever doesn't chicken out and let go, wins," Kageyama told him.

"What if neither of the players let go?" Hinata asked.

"Then it's a tie," Kageyama explained, "but I don't think you're bold enough to do it so that probably doesn't matter."

Hinata looked indignant, "Of course I am! I'm not losing to you!"

Kageyama pulled a stick out of the box, "Alright, have it your way." He gently placed the stick between Hinata's lips, the took the other end with his own. He said 'start' but it was a bit muffled since he couldn't open his mouth much. Hinata seemed to understand though, and began eating rapidly, so did Kageyama. They very quickly met in the middle, because neither of them had backed down, and they found themselves kissing.

It was over quickly though, because Hinata pulled away, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Kageyama sighed, "Of course I did, dumbass. Did you not want me to?"

"No, I did, I was just making sure," then he jumped up on Kageyama so their heads were at the same level and kissed him again. Kageyama pulled Hinata in closer, he hadn't been completely sure about his feelings before, but now he was.

They were interrupted when Natsu walked in the kitchen, "I see you're in the middle of something, and I'm all for it, I really am, but I'm getting hungry and you guys said you were going to make dinner."

Hinata jumped away from Kageyama and stood on the other side of the kitchen, "Yeah, we'll do that. Just for future reference though, it would be nice if you didn't walk in on us like that."

Natsu rolled her eyes, "Then don't make out in the middle of the kitchen." She started to leave then turned back one more time, "Don't forget about dinner. Just because I'm leaving, it doesn't mean I'm not hungry." With that, she disappeared.

Kageyama looked at Hinata for direction, "What do you want to make?" Kageyama wasn't skilled in the kitchen, to say the least. He was a little embarrassed to admit that on more than one occasion, he'd even failed at making toast. It turned out that Hinata didn't have this problem, and he immediately began taking things out of cabinets and talking about what they could make with what they had.

"Are you okay with fried rice with ham?" Hinata asked. Kageyama nodded, he didn't know Hinata knew how to cook, he supposed it was because he had to take care of his sister so often.

Hinata grinned, "That's good. We have lots of leftover rice from dinner last night so it's a great thing to make." He pulled out a few eggs, cracked them with one hand and dropped them in a bowl. He began whisking them together.

Kageyama felt like he was being useless and he didn't like feeling that way, "Do you need a recipe or anything?" Hinata shook his head.

Kageyama attempted help again, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, that's alright. I've got it under control. Maybe just talk to me about something while I'm doing this." He paused, "Actually, there is something you can do."

"What?" Kageyama questioned.

Hinata pointed at a wok that was on the top shelf of a cabinet, "Can you get that down for me? I usually use a stool or climb on the counter, but I don't need to if you're here." Kageyama nodded, he reached up and got it down. Hinata put it on the stove, turned on the heat and added some oil and the eggs.

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably, "So, what do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything you want," Hinata said indifferently. Kageyama didn't know what to say to that, he wasn't very good at talking. Hinata was usually the one babbling all the time, so he wasn't used to having the responsibility to carry on a conversation. Hinata noticed the silence, "Just talk about what you're thinking."

Kageyama scratched his head, "Um, I'm thinking that I'm not very good at talking," he stopped for a moment, "I'm also thinking about how I don't want to say something stupid and ruin this like I did earlier."

"It's okay," Hinata reassured him, as he began chopping vegetables, "I'm sure you won't. You're doing fine so far."

"I'm thinking that dinner smells delicious so far. I'm thinking that you look really good when you're making food, and you just look good in general, and I don't know why you chose to go out with someone like me," Kageyama slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't mean to say all that, it had just kind of slipped out.

Hinata set down the knife and turned around, "I chose to go out with you because I like you, idiot. It's as simple as that." He dumped the vegetables into the wok with the eggs.

Kageyama grimaced, he wasn't good at feelings, "I... I like you too."

"Well, it doesn't reassure me when you say it like you're in pain," Hinata told him, "We don't have to continue with this if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into something you aren't ready for."

"No, it's not that," Kageyama explained hurriedly, "I'm just not used to this sort of thing. I haven't really had many relationships of any kind."

Hinata put his hand on Kageyama's shoulder, "It's alright, we'll just figure it out together. Don't feel like you need to leave your comfort zone. Just tell me if there's something you don't feel like you can say or do, I want to know what you're thinking." Kageyama felt much better, Hinata was being so nice. Is this what it felt like to be dating someone? It was pretty amazing. Hinata turned his attention back to the stove so nothing burned, and added the rice, as well as soy sauce, garlic, and some other seasonings. Kageyama didn't understand how Hinata could stay so cool and calm. Was he nervous at all? Probably not, he probably just felt bad for Kageyama, which Kageyama would understand. All Kageyama had done was make a fool of himself.

Hinata turned off the heat, "Okay, dinner is ready. Can you get out the dishes?" He directed Kageyama to a cabinet containing all of the plates and cups. Kageyama set the table and Hinata dished up the fried rice. He called Natsu in from the living room, and they all sat down to eat. They food tasted wonderful, especially since Kageyama normally just had something frozen or some random junk food for dinner. He didn't eat with his family so he wasn't used to meals like this.

Natsu was bouncing up and down in her seat, "When are you guys going to get married?" Kageyama choked on his food, and Hinata blushed crimson. Natsu waited expectantly.

Hinata patted her on the head, "Hey, maybe we should talk about something else for now."

Natsu nodded, "Okay, will you two play with me after dinner?" she asked. Hinata gave Kageyama a questioning glance. Kageyama swallowed, he wasn't great with children. Well actually he had no idea if he was good with children, because he usually avoided them at all costs, but Natsu looked like she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Um, I guess," Kageyama replied. Natsu seemed very happy, and Hinata looked surprised, but he didn't say anything. They finished eating relatively quickly, and as soon as they were done, Natsu ran over and grabbed Kageyama's hand to drag him into the living room. Hinata stayed behind to clean up the dishes. Natsu let go of Kageyama and took out a big box from a closet.

She opened it up to reveal that it was full of costumes, "Let's play dress up!"

Kageyama backed up and held up his hands, "No, I'm good. I don't really do that sort of thing." Natsu bounded over and hugged him tightly. This girl really didn't care about personal space.

Natsu looked up at him with big sad eyes, "I just thought if my brother was dating someone, it would mean I got a new friend too," she sniffled, "but I guess that's not the case. Why don't you like me?" Kageyama was horrified. He really didn't want make a bad impression on Hinata's family, and he really didn't want Natsu to start crying. If that happened, he wouldn't have any idea how to handle it.

"No, it's not like that, I do like you," Kageyama stammered, "Fine, I'll do dress up."

Natsu immediately brightened up, "Okay! I have so many things you would look amazing in!" Kageyama seriously doubted that, but he allowed Natsu to take him over to the box and begin putting stuff on him. She gave him a tiara, and tried to give him a dress, but it didn't fit, so she changed it to a sparkly silver belt. Kageyama very much wanted to resist, but he knew it wouldn't end well. He almost said something when she got out makeup though. She gave him eyeliner, which she was surprisingly good at, Kageyama supposed she had a lot of practice. She also put on silver eyeshadow, to match his belt and tiara. Then, she started putting mascara on, and that's when Hinata came in. Kageyama pulled away from Natsu abruptly.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" she complained.

Hinata was laughing, "Oh, dress up. I'm not surprised, Natsu loves it. I get put in a dress at least once a week, and I look fabulous of course." Hinata walked over so Natsu could give him an outfit. Kageyama grinned, it was a lot less embarrassing if everyone was a part of it and no one was making fun of him. Hinata began to strip down to his underwear so he could put on the dress. Kageyama felt his heartbeat get faster, Hinata had changed in front of him before, but now that they were on a date, it felt different. Another thing that Kageyama hadn't expected was that Hinata was right, he did look pretty great in a dress.

Hinata got his makeup done too, grabbed a crown and then moved closer to Kageyama, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Kageyama asked suspiciously.

Natsu answered for him, "So we can do a photoshoot!"

"No! We are not documenting this!" Kageyama refused.

Natsu and Hinata both pouted and gave Kageyama puppy dog eyes, "Please?" they said in unison.

Kageyama passed over his phone, but right before Hinata took it, Kageyama grabbed him by the front of his dress, "I'm allowing this one time, but if anyone, other than the three of us, sees these photos, I'm going to kill you, is that clear?" Hinata nodded vigorously, and slowly pried the phone from Kageyama's hand. Kageyama relaxed, this would be fun, "Hold on," he said. Hinata froze, and Kageyama continued, "I think we need music too."

Hinata got up, "That's a good idea." He ran to his room and came back with a speaker that Kageyama connected his phone to. The speaker began blasting upbeat music, and Natsu took Kageyama's phone so she could take photos. Kageyama took out the stuffed crow and set it on the couch next to them so it could observe with its beady plastic eyes. It was the most fun Kageyama had had in a long time. They strutted around like supermodels, while Natsu pretended to be a professional photographer, telling them how to pose and making sure she got all the right angles. One time she told them to kiss, Kageyama wasn't sure he wanted a picture of that so soon, but he didn't really have a choice, because Hinata practically leaped on Kageyama and kissed him without hesitation. Natsu also made them do several costume changes, and Kageyama's favorite piece of clothing was a long black cape that was very fun to pose in. He loved turning very dramatically while throwing the cape behind him with a flick of his wrist.

Eventually, Hinata took Kageyama's phone from Natsu, and she put on a bunch of jewelry and ran over to Kageyama so they could take pictures together. Since she wasn't very big, Kageyama picked her up so it would be easier for them to be in the same shot. She enjoyed that very much, and tried to climb up to his shoulders so she could feel even taller than him. Kageyama helped her up, and she rested her arms on his head and told him where to walk while Hinata photographed everything.

Once they were done, they looked back at the pictures, which Hinata had already sent to himself so Kageyama wouldn't delete them, and Kageyama was shocked. He looked so happy, he'd never really seen himself like that before, because usually in pictures he was frowning or his smile seemed forced, but in these ones, none of that was true. Even though he'd been reluctant to take it, he thought one of the best pictures was the one of him and Hinata kissing, and he knew he would print it out and put it up on his wall when he got home, as well as many of the others. He honestly loved pretty much all of them, and he was glad he'd done it, Hinata and Natsu were so nice to hang out with, and he definitely wanted to do something like this again. Natsu left and went to her bedroom and Kageyama and Hinata changed back into their regular clothes and took off the makeup. Since Kageyama had never done makeup before Hinata told him he would help Kageyama take it off. Kageyama was going to protest, because it didn't seem that difficult to figure out, but changed his mind when Hinata sat Kageyama's lap and leaned close to wipe everything away.

While Hinata was taking the makeup off he asked, "Do you want to watch a movie after this?"

"Sure," Kageyama responded.

Hinata nodded, "Okay, what kind were you thinking?"

Kageyama ruffled Hinata's hair, "I heard you like rom-coms."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Did Natsu tell you that? Don't make fun of me she forces-"

Kageyama interrupted him, "It's alright, I like them too."

Hinata narrowed his eyes and examined Kageyama's expression, "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not joking dumbass. I'm trying to share an interest with you stop being so stupid."

"I was just making sure," Hinata told him defensively. Then he opened a cabinet to reveal several rows of movies, "Pick one." Kageyama didn't know what to do, there were so many choices and he wasn't good at that.

"Whichever one is your favorite," he told Hinata. Hinata evidently had a favorite, because he had no trouble selecting one after Kageyama said it.

"Why do you like romantic comedies so much?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata grinned, "Because the characters end up happy," he held up the dvd, "This one is a lot like at the others, the two main characters meet and there's an instant spark, and they fall in love. It became my favorite very recently though."

Kageyama took it from him, "If it's no different than the others, why is it your favorite?"

Hinata didn't look Kageyama in the eyes, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, it's a little bit embarrassing."

Kageyama held Hinata's face so Hinata had to look at him, "Now I have to know, so tell me why."

"Well, because the guy in the movie, he... um... reminds me of... well... you, and the girl he falls in love with has orange hair," Hinata said reluctantly. Hinata moved away from Kageyama, "I told you it was embarrassing, you probably hate me now."

Kageyama shook his head, "I mean, it's kind of sweet, I guess. We'll see how this guy in the movie acts, and then I'll judge you more harshly." Hinata seemed slightly relieved, he put the movie in, and they sat on the couch together. The opening credits began and Hinata laid his head on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama began petting Hinata's hair.

Throughout the movie, Kageyama made several comments.

"The girl is kind of cute. Hey don't hit me! Okay fine, she's not as cute as you."

"This guy is so mean to everyone! Why does he remind you of me? I'll kick your ass! Oh, shut up, I see it now."

"This plot doesn't make any sense, it's entirely driven by the dog, and none of this would happen in real life."

Hinata quickly got tired of this, "Just enjoy the movie."

"I am enjoying it, this is how I appreciate things," Kageyama told him. Hinata shrugged, "That makes sense." Kageyama frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that all you do is insult people, especially me. At least now I know it's because you care," Hinata explained.

"It's not like you're nice to me all the time either," Kageyama retorted.

Hinata kissed Kageyama on the cheek, "That's why we're the perfect match." Hinata turned back and continued watching the movie. Kageyama pretended he was too, but he was really thinking about what Hinata had just said. Kageyama did make fun of him an awful lot. Were they the perfect match? Hinata had been so nice to him all day, but did Kageyama deserve it? Not really, he thought. He hadn't done anything in return, and he felt terrible about it. He knew he could never be good enough for Hinata. That was hard for him to admit to himself, because he always wanted to be the best at everything, but it was true. He tried to turn his attention back to the movie, but he was too distracted dreading the conversation he was going to force himself to have with Hinata when it finished.

Eventually, the credits began to roll, and Hinata happily turned towards Kageyama, but his smile wavered when he saw Kageyama's face, "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something. You may not want to hear it, but I have to say it. I don't think we should go out again."

Hinata turned pale, "Is this because you didn't like the movie? I have other movies you know. Or did I do something wrong? Just tell me and I can fix it. Please, give me another chance, I can try harder. This was the first date I've ever been on, I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to--"

"No, it wasn't you, you were amazing," Kageyama told him, "I really like you, more than I've ever liked anyone in fact, which is why this is so hard for me to say, but you deserve someone so much better than me. I don't think we're the right fit, we argue so often. I made you cry earlier, and I don't want that to happen again. I don't think we could spend a whole day together without killing each other."

Hinata seemed devastated, "You really think that?" Kageyama nodded. He couldn't look Hinata in the eyes. He knew this was for the best, but he couldn't help feeling bad for what he was saying. Hinata got up and ran into another room. Kageyama's eyes stung, what had he done? How much would this affect Hinata? It was just like this afternoon, but this time, Kageyama ran after him. It turned out the room Hinata had gone into was his bedroom, Kageyama could tell because the entire room felt like him, from the messy bed, to the three volleyballs sitting in the corner for no reason. He glanced around, but didn't see Hinata. That's when Kageyama heard a quiet metallic click, and Hinata appeared beside him. He didn't look as upset as before, but Kageyama didn't know why, maybe he'd come to his senses and realized Kageyama wasn't that great. Kageyama reached up to pull Hinata into a hug, but his left arm felt heavier than normal. He glanced down and saw that there was a pair of handcuffs on him. Handcuffs that were attaching his left arm to Hinata's right.

Kageyama was stunned, "What did you do that for?!"

"You said we couldn't go a day together without killing each other. So, I'm going to leave these on until tomorrow evening, if we're both still alive by then, you owe me a second date." Kageyama didn't know what to say, it's not like he could disagree, they were already handcuffed together, and he honestly did want to spend the day with Hinata, "Okay, seems fair."

Hinata smiled, "I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever, to make sure it works out!"

"Sorry, you can't do that, because I'll be the one being the best boyfriend and there can only be one of us," Kageyama responded.

Hinata didn't back down, "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we. Although, don't be too sad when it turns out that it's not you."

"Don't go claiming victory before you've even done anything," Kageyama warned, "it'll make it more upsetting for you when I win."

"I think you mean 'if' you win," Hinata corrected him.

Kageyama shrugged, "I said what I said." He glanced around the room, "So if we're stuck together, I guess we'll be sleeping in the same bed. That seems easy enough, but how are you supposed to change into pajamas or anything? You can't take off a shirt when you're wearing handcuffs." Hinata hadn't seemed to realize this.

He glanced down, "Oh, I don't know. I could sleep in this I suppose."

Kageyama shook his head, and began unbuttoning Hinata's vest, "No, as your newly appointed boyfriend, I can't allow that, you won't be comfortable. I promise I won't run away if you take off the cuffs for a second."

"Alright," Hinata said reluctantly. He pulled the key out of his pocket, and uncuffed them. He took off his vest, shirt, and pants, so he was left in his underwear.

"Um, I usually just sleep like this, but I can put on something if you want me to. I'm afraid I don't have anything that'll fit you though."

Kageyama took off his pants, "I'm normally just in a t-shirt, I think we should stay with what's comfortable, so I guess you can put the cuffs back on now."

Hinata did so, and leaned out the doorway of his bedroom, "Natsu!" She came out of her room to see what was up. Hinata handed her the key to the handcuffs, "Here, can you keep this safe for me?" She seemed a little confused, but she took it and left again.

"That was just so you don't sneak off in the middle of the night," Hinata told Kageyama.

"You don't trust me?" Kageyama asked.

"Not really," Hinata said. They went to brush their teeth, and it was a bit of an ordeal, because Hinata's bathroom already wasn't that big, and he had to look around for an extra toothbrush which meant he was jerking Kageyama around every which way. Eventually, he found one and they silently brushed their teeth, looking at one another in the mirror. Hinata accidentally dropped his toothbrush a couple times, because he decided to use his left hand instead of the one connected to Kageyama. This probably wasn't a great idea because he was clearly wasn't used to it, but neither of them said anything. After they finished, Kageyama and Hinata walked back into Hinata's bedroom. Hinata began to climb into bed, but Kageyama hesitated. He wasn't sure how close he should be to Hinata. Yeah, they were handcuffed together, but did Hinata want to cuddle or just lie next to each other?

Hinata started laughing, "What, have you never seen a bed before?" With that, he pulled Kageyama on top of him. Kageyama was startled to say the least, he could feel his heart beating faster, Hinata was wearing practically nothing, and he was so close to Kageyama.

Hinata didn't seem to mind this at all though, and he gave Kageyama a kiss, "That's better. You know, I definitely think you'll be the one losing when it comes to being the best boyfriend, since you're too scared to get near me."

"I'm not scared of anything," Kageyama retorted. He ran his hand up Hinata's torso, stopping at the base of his neck and bringing his head in closer. Kageyama began kissing him, first on the lips, but then he moved down to Hinata's neck and started getting more aggressive and using his teeth.

Hinata pushed Kageyama away, "You're going to leave marks."

Kageyama looked down at him, "So what?"

Hinata scratched his head, "It's not that I don't enjoy it, because believe me I do, but I don't have anything to cover them and I really don't want my family or the team to see."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "Alright fine, I'll be more gentle." Kageyama went back to kissing him, softer than before. Hinata pushed him away again. Kageyama was exasperated, "What is it this time?"

Hinata gave him a sly grin, "You never said you were worried about getting hickeys."

"Wait, what are you imply--" But even before Kageyama had finished his question, Hinata flipped them over and yanked down Kageyama's shirt to expose his collarbone. Hinata leaned down and bit Kageyama on the lower part of his neck. Kageyama could definitely feel it, Hinata wasn't holding back, but rather then wincing at the pain, Kageyama moaned. It felt good, and Hinata seemed to tell that Kageyama was enjoying it, because he continued biting and kissing Kageyama.

He did pause briefly to say, "That's a nice noise, I hope I get to hear you make it again." Kageyama wasn't sure about this, he felt like he should be the one making Hinata moan, but he didn't feel strongly enough about it to tell Hinata to stop.

Eventually, Kageyama did have to shove him away, "Alright, that's enough, I don't want a ton of marks."

Hinata seemed slightly disappointed, "Oh, are you worried about what Tsukishima will say?"

Kageyama's eyes widened, "I didn't even think about him. Oh no, he's going to make fun of me for sure." He nervously pulled up his shirt over his neck, not that it would do anything.

"If he makes fun of you, I'll fight him off," Hinata said boldly.

Kageyama was skeptical, "No you won't."

Hinata hung his head, "You're right, I won't."

Kageyama used his free hand to lift Hinata's chin, then moved it to Hinata's back and pulled him closer, "It's okay, I appreciate the thought."

Hinata snuggled up against Kageyama's chest, "I love you." Then he stiffened and moved away, "I didn't mean that, that's way too soon, please don't hate me."

Kageyama smiled, "I don't hate you. I love you too." Hinata was overjoyed at this information, he gave Kageyama a kiss and laid his head back down on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama also felt Hinata slip his hand into Kageyama's on the side that they were handcuffed. Kageyama nuzzled into Hinata's hair, he was so happy. Kageyama closed his eyes and fell asleep within a few minutes.

...

When Kageyama woke up the next morning, he was a bit disoriented. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what was happening. As soon as he did, he looked down at Hinata, who was still fast asleep on top of him. Kageyama began petting Hinata slowly. His hair was really soft and fluffy. Kageyama was very warm and comfortable, he was really glad they didn't have volleyball practice today so there was no reason to get up. He did have the urge to stretch, but he didn't want to wake Hinata up, so he didn't. He wanted to stay here forever. He wished they weren't handcuffed so he could put his arm over Hinata without disturbing him. At least Hinata was still holding Kageyama's hand. Kageyama looked at Hinata's sleeping face, he seemed to be having a good dream because a small smile was on his face. Kageyama loved his face, it was so perfect. He decided to try and go back to sleep for a bit so he didn't give his body time to get uncomfortable and need to change position.

He closed his eyes for what felt like only a few minutes, but evidently, he'd fallen asleep again because he woke up to the sound of Hinata laughing softly. He blinked a couple times and looked over to where Hinata was sitting, holding his phone and texting with one hand. Kageyama happened to catch a glimpse of the phone screen and saw what looked suspiciously like a picture of him. Hinata hadn't noticed that Kageyama had woken up, so Kageyama took the opportunity to snatch Hinata's phone out of his hand. Kageyama saw that Hinata had been texting with Kenma. He'd sent Kenma all the pictures from last night, as well as a couple of Kageyama sleeping. There were messages with the images, detailing their evening and telling Kenma that Hinata had gotten Kageyama to stay the night with him. Kenma had responded with a thumbs up. Kageyama continued to scroll, seeing that they'd been talking about him and the date for several days. There were other things mixed in there, but Kageyama was the main topic of conversation.

Before Kageyama could get further though, Hinata grabbed his phone back, "Kageyama! What are you doing? Respect my privacy."

"Respect your privacy?" Kageyama repeated, "What about mine? You took a picture of me sleeping!"

"That's not my fault!" Hinata said defensively, "You're so cute when you're sleeping, I just had to."

"I thought I told you not to send pictures of me to anyone," Kageyama growled.

Hinata's voice went up a couple octaves, "It must have slipped my mind."

Kageyama leaned closer, "Why do sound like that?" Hinata gulped nervously, "Uh, nothing much, it's just your voice. It got really deep and attractive just now."

Kageyama sat back, "That's really what you're thinking about right now? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you about my privacy and you aren't even paying attention to what I'm saying."

"Oh I definitely am, don't worry about that," Hinata told him, "You can go back to being mad at me, I won't interrupt you." Kageyama had had a bunch of stuff he was going to say to Hinata, but he forgot it all and just became self-conscious about his voice.

After a few seconds Hinata sighed, "Okay, looks like I broke you by accident, I guess you aren't going to yell at me anymore. How's this, I promise I won't do it again and all that. Can we make out now?" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's shirt and pulled him forward to kiss him. Kageyama thought it was best to just forget about the pictures, this was the best end to a fight he'd ever had. They stayed kissing for a while, but when they finally broke away Hinata grinned and said, "See, that's why I'm going to be the best boyfriend." Kageyama blinked, he'd forgotten about that. He wanted to win to prove that he deserved being with Hinata, but he was already failing.

"You know, initiating a make out session is not the only thing that makes a good boyfriend," Kageyama told him.

"Fine," Hinata said, "Then show me what does." Kageyama thought for a moment, "Okay, there's lots of things, but I'm not good at a lot of them, so today we're going out, and I'll try and give you the best day ever. I'm new at this though, so don't expect too much from me."

"I mean, if I get to spend the whole day with you, there's not much else needed to make it good, so I'll be expecting a lot," Hinata told him. Kageyama didn't know how to respond to that so he just looked down at his hands.

Hinata cleared his throat, "I need a shower, so before we go out, I'm going take one."

"Oh yeah, me t--," Kageyama hesitated, "Wait, how are we supposed to do it like this." He lifted up their handcuffed wrists.

Hinata coughed, "Well we could..." He let his sentence trail off.

Kageyama took a step back, "No way, I'm not doing that."

Hinata shrugged, "Alright, then let's just take turns."

They walked into the bathroom together, Hinata turned on the shower and moved to undress, but Kageyama blushed, "Could you maybe not do that?"

Hinata shrugged, "Alright, I'll just shower in my underwear. It's a little weird, but I guess you're too pure to have it any other way." Kageyama knew that Hinata wanted him to debate this, but he didn't, because it was accurate. He'd never been in a relationship before, and was barely prepared for spending the night, much less anything like this.

"You know, if I'm still covered, then wouldn't be a lot easier to do this together?" Hinata asked. Before Kageyama had responded, he'd already stepped in the shower and yanked on Kageyama so he'd come too.

Kageyama stumbled, trying to avoid the water, "What are you doing? Yesterday you were acting really sweet and amazing, but right now you've just been kind of... um... how do I put this? You've been really horny."

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's collar and pulled him closer, "You don't seem to mind it."

Kageyama removed Hinata's hand, "Actually, I do mind it. I’m just not ready for this whole thing. I might be eventually, but this is my very first relationship and it’s already going kind of fast. I just don’t know if I can handle it all right now. Everything is so new to me."

Hinata sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just you were talking about how you didn't want to date me after this, and so I thought, if this is the only day I get to date you, I might as well make the most of it. I guess this makes it even less likely you'll go on another date with me."

"You're so stupid," Kageyama told him, "I said I didn't want to date you, because I feel like I don't deserve to. It wasn't anything you did wrong. Most of all, I want you to be happy. If it's what makes you happy I'll stay with you, but none of this weird shit, okay?" he gestured at the handcuffs, "You said you wouldn't make me do anything that made me uncomfortable and this definitely qualifies." Hinata nodded, and messed with the handcuffs for a moment, and then they unlocked. He took them off and set them on the counter.

"Hey, hold on," Kageyama said, "I thought you needed a key? They just come off?"

Hinata laughed nervously, "I implied that, so you wouldn't try and get rid of them."

Kageyama shook his head, "You're such a dumbass, I don't need those to want to stay with you." He rubbed his wrist and stepped away, "I'm not showering with you though."

They both took showers, separately, and then sat together on Hinata's bed. They were several feet apart from each other, and it felt extremely awkward.

"So, um, we're dating now?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama shrugged, "I still think we should see if we can get through the day together. If we can't, then I do think it's best that we don't go out again."

"What's the criteria?" Hinata questioned him.

"We have to stay together the whole day. That means if I make you cry and you go running off, it's done. Also, I don't want to make you cry, so if that happens, we're also done. Once it gets to the evening, and all has gone well, then we'll be boyfriends I guess, if you're alright with that."

"Of course I'm alright with that, you're the one who even thought we shouldn't," He began counting on his fingers, "No running, no fighting, no crying, this might be kind of difficult."

Kageyama shrugged, "We can fight, it just can't be anything big and important."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, "That's good, because I'm pretty sure our only form of communication is fighting and insulting each other."

"You knew that, and yet you thought I was crazy for suggesting we wouldn't be a good couple! You're such a moron!"

"That's because we fight in an endearing way," Hinata said with a smile.

"Is that even possible?" Kageyama asked.

"Well, we do it, so it must be," Hinata answered.

Kageyama ruffled his hair, "Whatever you say." He stood up, "Come on dumbass, we have a full day ahead of us. I still don't know what we're going to do, but it'll be easier to figure it out once we get outside."

Hinata grinned, "Okay, but let's have breakfast first." He dragged Kageyama into the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out. Kageyama watched as Hinata dumped things into a bowl and mixed. He ended up with some off-white gloop of some sort.

Kageyama stared at him, "What's that?"

Hinata chuckled, "It's pancake batter." He grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the stove while turning on the heat. Kageyama was still mesmerized by the idea of pancakes. He'd had them before of course, but never homemade ones, and he didn't have them often. Once again, the feeling of not being good enough surged over him. God, Hinata was so nice. He still couldn't believe that Hinata wanted to date him. He'd put effort into making Kageyama stay too. Why though? It didn't make any sense. Kageyama didn't have anything to offer.

Hinata was stacking the first couple pancakes on a plate, but he glanced over at Kageyama, "Hey, why do you look so down? Do you not like pancakes? I can make something else." Kageyama backed away and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the cabinets. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again when he realized he didn't really know what to say. Hinata turned off the stove and sat down next to Kageyama.

Hinata tentatively hugged him, "Look, I think I know what this is about and I'm sorry. I told you I would respect your boundaries and decisions, but I completely ignored you when you said you didn't want to date because it didn't work with my own self interests. I shouldn't have forced you to stay even though you clearly didn't want to. If you're only staying now because you feel guilty or something, I want you to know I won't stop you if you want to walk out now. I've been a terrible person, I just wanted this to work out so badly, because I love you, but that doesn't give me the right to ignore your feelings and I'm truly sorry." He moved to let go of Kageyama, but Kageyama reached up to stop him.

"Please, don't go," Kageyama whispered.

Hinata seemed surprised, but held Kageyama tighter, "So you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you, everyone goes a little overboard sometimes. The only thing I don't understand is why you even want me around," Kageyama said.

"Oh, Kageyama, you have no idea how happy it makes me to be in your company. It's hard to explain, but everything about you is perfect to me."

"Really?" Kageyama asked, "No one ever thinks that. I've never even really had friends before you, because people thought I was hard to get along with, so it's hard to believe someone who's as great as you, and could probably be with whoever you wanted, chose me."

"It's not that hard to believe when I think about it," Hinata said, "I think you need to stop underestimating yourself." He kissed Kageyama on the cheek and stood up. He grabbed Kageyama's hand to pull him to his feet as well, "Come on, maybe pancakes will make you feel better." He gestured towards the bowl, "Do you want to make some?"

Kageyama scratched his head nervously, "I've never actually done it before."

Hinata waved his hand, "Trust me, it's not difficult. I'll even get out another frying pan so we can make them at the same time." He got it out and placed on the burner next to the first one.

"Now all you have to do is pour some batter in and flip it after a few minutes," Hinata explained, "That's it." He demonstrated putting batter in his pan and handed the bowl to Kageyama, who copied Hinata. He then gave the bowl back and stared at his pancake intensely.

After about three minutes he asked, "Can I flip it now?"

Hinata handed him a spatula, "Go ahead." Kageyama flipped it, it went better than he'd expected, meaning he didn't ruin it, and the pancake was a nice golden-brown color.

As he was waiting for the other side to cook Hinata nudged Kageyama, "Look, I made mine into a bear!" Kageyama looked, and indeed he had. He'd added two small circles of batter to the large one, and the result did look vaguely bearish.

"That's cute Hinata," Kageyama told him, "I didn't do anything with mine."

"It's shaped like a volleyball!" Hinata pointed out.

Kageyama laughed, "I guess you're right."

They finished cooking their pancakes and continued making new ones, until all the batter was gone. They had created a large stack which they divided onto three plates. Hinata called Natsu so she could join them for breakfast.

She ran into the room happily, but her eyes widened when she saw Kageyama, "He's still here?" Kageyama couldn't tell if she was happy or upset about that so he took a couple steps away. Immediately, it was answered though, when she came running at him and hugged his leg.

"Yay! I hope he stays forever!" She exclaimed. She looked up at Kageyama with an evil expression on her face, "Unless you break my brother’s heart. Then, I'm obligated to break you."

Kageyama froze, and Hinata forced a laugh, "Now, now, Natsu, that won't be necessary, don't scare the poor boy." Kageyama was about to say he wasn't scared, but he'd be lying, so he didn't.

"There's no one else to intimidate him, so I have to," Natsu explained. She gave Kageyama a thumbs up, "I'm rooting for you though."

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," Natsu responded. Kageyama chuckled hesitantly, and they sat down at the table to eat. Kageyama still felt odd. It was hard to believe that he might actually be able to have a happy relationship with Hinata. He was worried though, because people always said that your first relationship never worked out, and Kageyama had certainly never dated anyone before this, but if he was going to be with Hinata, he was determined to make it work. He did not want to be the cause of Hinata getting heartbroken. He'd thought if he'd broken it off early enough, it wouldn't be a big deal, but that hadn't been the case. He did really want to be with Hinata and he was excited to continue dating him. Kageyama knew he couldn't stop doubting himself, but he would try to improve until that doubt at least shrank. Hinata obviously saw Kageyama as a better person than Kageyama saw himself, so he'd try to be that person.

Kageyama was brought back to reality when Hinata tapped him on the shoulder, "Um, you aren't eating anything."

Kageyama looked down at his pancakes, "Oh, right." He used his fork to cut off a piece and take a bite.

"Wow, that's really good," he said.

Hinata gave him a high five, "We make a great team. It'll be even better when I add more stuff." He got up and went to the fridge to pull out some items. He took one of Kageyama's pancakes and put it on a separate plate, "In case you don't like it I don't want to do it to all of them," he explained, "but I don't know why you wouldn't." He topped the pancake with whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate chips. As soon as he was done, Natsu took everything and began adding generous amounts to her own pancakes. Kageyama had had pancakes with these things before, but that didn't mean he didn't want it, and Hinata was looking at him expectantly, so Kageyama cut a big piece and put it in his mouth. It was delicious, just as he'd expected. He said as much, and Hinata grinned broadly and gave Kageyama a hug. Then he went back to his own pancakes. Soon, they were finished with breakfast and after they put away the dishes, Kageyama grabbed Hinata and pulled him out the door.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I said I'd give you a good day, and you've already done so much for me, so it's time for me to do something," Kageyama said. He had no idea where he was going, but Hinata didn't need to know that, he'd just explore the city until he found a suitable stop.

Hinata seemed to figure this out though because he questioned, "Do you even have a plan?"

"For your information, I do. We're going exploring. Do I know the specifics? No, but I'm still giving you new, hopefully fun, experiences and that's all that matters," Kageyama told him.

The first place that Kageyama chose to take Hinata into was a clothing store.

"You said you don't really like picking out outfits and clothes for yourself, so I may be guessing this wrong, but I feel like something you might enjoy is choosing something for me to wear," he motioned towards all the racks of clothes, "I will put on," he grimaced, "anything."

Hinata looked like he couldn't believe his luck, "Anything?"

"That's what I said, dumbass, now hurry up and pick something before I change my mind." Hinata quickly found the women's section.

"Hey, I think you're in the wrong spot," Kageyama told him.

"No, I don't think I am," Hinata replied. He began taking things off of the racks. Kageyama noticed that it was mostly skirts and dresses.

"Hold on--" Kageyama started.

Hinata cut him off, "You said anything. Don't go back now."

"I did say that didn't I," Kageyama said, as he followed Hinata around the store. Eventually, after picking up quite a few things, Hinata did go to the men's side and get a suit. Then, he shoved everything into Kageyama's arms and ushered him into the dressing rooms.

"Don't forget to come out and show me after you put on each thing," Hinata reminded him. Kageyama stepped into the dressing room, shutting the door behind him and setting down the pile of clothes. There were at least five outfits here. Hinata had organized them for the ones that had multiple clothing items in each outfit. He couldn't possibly expect Kageyama to put everything on though. Well, actually, yeah, he could. It wasn't all that much to ask, and Kageyama had offered. He sighed and began to put on the first outfit. It was a long black dress that was sheer near the neckline with sheer long sleeves. It was supposed to reach the ground, but Kageyama was a little too long so it didn't quite get that far. Other than that, it fit perfectly, and Kageyama admired himself in the mirror for a second before going out. The dark sheer fabric of the sleeves made his muscles look more defined, which Kageyama really liked, even if he wasn't sure about the rest of it. He stepped out of the dressing room and Hinata gasped.

"Wow, um, you look incredible," Hinata said breathlessly. Kageyama felt very awkward, so he just stood there stiffly. Hinata took out his phone.

"Hang on, what are you doing?" Kageyama asked.

"I'm taking pictures," Hinata said, "Don't worry, I won't show them to anyone."

Kageyama glared, "That's what you said last time, and I remember how that worked out. I'm not putting on anything else."

"I just sent them to Kenma, and that barely counts, I tell him everything," Hinata protested, "Please? You look really good right now. I just want to document how hot you are."

"Alright, you can take pictures," Kageyama said reluctantly, "but Kenma is the only person you're allowed to show them to. You need to make him promise Kuroo won't see if you do send them." Hinata agreed readily, and Kageyama went back into the dressing room to change. The next thing was another black dress, but this one had spaghetti straps instead of long sleeves and was also short, tight, and backless with a deep v-neck. Kageyama slipped it on, feeling very uncomfortable.

Kageyama stepped out, and Hinata almost choked, "Man, I know you said to stop acting so horny, but it's becoming significantly more difficult than I was expecting. Oh my god, you're gorgeous."

Kageyama blushed, "Hinata, stop sexualizing me."

"It's hard not to when you're so sexy though," Hinata said. Kageyama could feel his face getting warmer by the second. He went back into the changing room and sat down. He didn't know if he could do this anymore, it was so out of his comfort zone. He surveyed the remaining clothes. Okay, the next outfit wasn't as bad. He got into it. This one was just a pair of ripped jeans with a a dark red crop top that had the words 'Fuck Off' written on it in bold black lettering. Kageyama didn't hate it, in fact, he actually really liked it. He'd never worn a crop top before, but they didn't make him as uncomfortable as the dresses, so he thought it was fine. He went out to show Hinata.

"You look so good in everything," Hinata told him, "I honestly think you should start wearing stuff like that regularly."

Kageyama looked down, "The school wouldn't allow it."

"Then don't wear it to school," Hinata said.

Kageyama shrugged, "I'll consider it." He went back into the dressing room. Still two more things to try on. This was taking so long. Oh god, the next thing was pink and it sparkled. Kageyama slowly picked up the bundle of cloth, wary of what it might be. It turned out to be an evening gown. It was long and flowy, with short sleeves, and it had a slit in one side that ran up quite a bit higher than Kageyama wanted it to. He pulled it on and looked at himself in the mirror. No, he didn't like that at all. Not that the dress didn't fit right, or that it didn't look good, because it did, but Kageyama was not used to seeing himself in feminine clothes, and it startled him. He felt like it didn't go with his body or something. Nonetheless, he showed Hinata.

Hinata almost passed away, "Kageyama, I keep thinking I can't get more attracted to you, but then I just need to see you again and I realize I'm wrong."

Kageyama fidgeted nervously, "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and take your stupid pictures so I can change."

Finally, Kageyama put on the suit. It wasn't bad at all, he thought. He quite liked it. It was mostly black, aside from the shirt, which was gray. He stared at himself in the mirror. It was making him feel a little more confident. He stepped out to show Hinata, who was immediately all over him, talking about how great he looked. Kageyama felt elated. He stopped Hinata, who was bouncing up and down happily, and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Hinata grab his tie to keep him there, and Kageyama responded by picking Hinata up.

Once they'd pulled away, Hinata grinned and said, "I really like that suit. I'm going to buy it for you."

"What? You don't have any money though," Kageyama said.

"Hey," Hinata exclaimed indignantly, "What makes you think I'm not good at managing money."

Kageyama pretended to be thoughtful, "Let's see, everything about you."

Hinata chuckled, "You're right, I'm terrible. I do a lot of impulse buying, but a bunch of my relatives came recently and they always give me money, so that means I have enough to buy all the clothes I picked out for you."

Kageyama was resistant, "Everything? Hinata you can't do this, I haven't done anything for you. At least pick out something that you want so that it's somewhat fair."

Hinata shrugged, "Sounds good to me." He went to grab himself a suit.

"Now we can go to fancy restaurants together and school festivals and things," he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Whatever, dumbass," Kageyama replied, stepping back into the dressing room to change into normal clothes again.

They left the store with their purchases.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to wear the dresses often, if at all," Kageyama told Hinata.

"We'll see," Hinata said with a wink, "Where do you want to go now?"

Kageyama looked around and pointed out the first thing that looked interesting, which was a bakery, "Let's go there." Hinata nodded and darted over, Kageyama following him.

As they burst inside, Hinata immediately spotted something that interested him, "Look at this Kageyama!" Kageyama came over to see what Hinata was pointing at. There was a small display of pastries that were shaped like tiny birds. He checked the name, they were called Hiyoko. When Kageyama looked up again, Hinata had moved to the other side of the store. He was now looking intensely at a display of wedding cakes.

"No, no, no, no," Kageyama told him hastily, "You are not buying a wedding cake."

"What made you think I was planning on buying one? I was just looking," Hinata said innocently.

"That gleam in your eyes says otherwise," Kageyama responded.

"What's so bad about a wedding cake?" Hinata asked.

"They're expensive, and we don't need one. You've already spent plenty of money today. I don't want you to go broke."

"I don't mind wasting all my money on you," Hinata said happily.

"I mind though. Let's get you out of here before you do." Kageyama dragged Hinata by his arm out of the shop.

"Kageyama, you're no fun," Hinata pouted.

"It's called being responsible," Kageyama corrected him.

"I wouldn't think that you knew much about that," Hinata said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm way more responsible than you!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"Alright, when was the last time you passed a class with a top grade?" Hinata questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kageyama responded.

Hinata scratched his head, "Fair point. Let's change the subject."

Kageyama looked around, “Do you want to grab some food and go to the park?”

“Sure,” Hinata responded.

They stopped at a nearby convenience store and got a couple sandwiches, then headed to the large, grassy area that was in the middle of the city.

Hinata sat down and patted the ground beside him, “Come on, join me.” Kageyama set down his bag of clothing and plopped down next to Hinata.

Hinata laid back with a sigh, “This grass is really soft.”

Kageyama nodded, “Yeah, it’s too bad I’m allergic to grass.”

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows, “Oh really? Me too. That’s not going to stop me from enjoying it though.”

“You’re going to be itchy later,” Kageyama warned, unwrapping his sandwich.

“It’ll be worth it though,” Hinata said with a grin, “Try it. I promise it won’t be that bad.” Kageyama hesitantly laid next to Hinata and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue with several fluffy white clouds gliding slowing across it. He’d never really looked up at the sky before, but now it was all he could see. He set his sandwich down and took a deep breath, feeling the gentle breeze, the soft grass beneath him, the sun shining on his face, and hearing Hinata’s quiet giggles as he grabbed handfuls of grass and threw them into the air.

Kageyama gave him a nudge, “What do you see?”

Hinata stopped messing with the grass, “What?”

“In the clouds,” Kageyama clarified. He glanced over at Hinata who was now squinting at the sky with a look of intense concentration on his face.

“A sheep.”

“A sheep? Moron. Pick something more creative,” Kageyama said, shoving Hinata, who just shoved back.

“Fine,” he went quite for a minute and then spoke, “I see a hippopotamus eating an airplane.” He pointed up at the cloud he was talking about. He poked Kageyama’s ribs, “Your turn.”

“I’m working on it,” Kageyama stared at the sky. Why had he suggested this? He was awful at picking out cloud shapes. Then one caught his eye, “That one looks like a heart.”

“Ooo yeah you’re right,” Hinata said, scooting closer to Kageyama. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand, “I think it’s a sign.”

“A sign of what? That you think with your heart instead of your brain too much?” Kageyama asked, but he didn’t take his hand away from Hinata’s.

Hinata leaned over and kissed Kageyama’s cheek, “If it is, I don’t have a problem with that.”

Kageyama pulled away, “Dude, we’re in public.”

Hinata waved his free hand indignantly, “There’s like three other people here, and it’s not like we know any of them. Plus, all I did was kiss your cheek. What are you scared of?”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama said lamely, “I’m just new to this, and it’s kind of embarrassing. I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, “You’re embarrassed of me?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Kageyama said quickly, “I… I… love you. I’m not embarrassed of you. I just don’t really like… I don’t know how to explain it. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Hinata raised his eyebrows, “Well, with that wonderful explanation, I’m sure most people would be confused, but I think I know what this is. You don’t want people to know you have feelings.”

Kageyama swallowed, “I mean, yeah, kinda. I feel like they make me look stupid.”

Hinata chuckled, “Oh good, I was only about 57% sure I was right. I get it though, you don’t want to be vulnerable in front of people you aren’t comfortable around, but it doesn’t make you stupid, it makes you human. I won’t try and force you too much, we can take it slow and maybe eventually, you’ll be able to handle a kiss on the cheek,” he gave a little dramatic gasp, “or maybe even one on the lips.”

Kageyama glared at him, “Are you making fun of me?”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, “Me? I would never do such a thing.” Then he burst out laughing and Kageyama jumped on top of him. They rolled around in the grass for a bit, Hinata still laughing, and Kageyama trying to get him to stop. After a few minutes, they were both covered in grass stains, but Hinata was still grinning.

Kageyama gave up and laid back on ground, and Hinata crawled over and set his chin on Kageyama’s chest, “I know you liked that.”

Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair, “Dumbass.” He was secretly trying to suppress a smile though. Hinata laid his head gently on Kageyama like he was a pillow, but Kageyama didn’t mind. They stayed like that for a while, Kageyama looking between the sky, and Hinata, who was also looking up at the sky with a mesmerized look on his face, the clouds reflecting in his eyes. God, he was cute. This wasn’t fair, Hinata could make Kageyama feel like this without even trying. He wondered if Hinata felt the same way about him. That was a nice thought.

Eventually, Hinata fell asleep, which wasn’t really a problem, but so did Kageyama’s leg. He needed to get up and walk around, but he didn’t want to disturb Hinata. He tried to slide out from under Hinata’s head without waking him up, but that went poorly, because the second he moved an inch, Hinata opened his eyes. He didn’t seem upset though.

It was definitely the opposite, because he smiled, “Wow, that’s good.”

Kageyama was confused, “What’s good?”

“Oh, it’s just every time I wake up, I get worried that this whole date was a dream and I’m glad to see it isn’t.”

“Uh, that’s nice, I guess, but my leg is asleep so can you get off of me so I can get up and walk around.”

Hinata leapt to his feet, “Okay! You wanna race across this field?”

Kageyama pushed himself into a standing position, “Sure.” They both began running, but Kageyama quickly realized he shouldn’t have put that much pressure on his leg at once because he felt a bunch of little stabbing sensations in his leg and it refused to support his weight, so he fell over, landing on his stomach in the grass.

Hinata rushed over to help him up, “Are you alright?” Kageyama mumbled something about being fine, stomped his foot on the ground until it went back to normal and then took off again, Hinata running after him.

They reached the end of the field at the same time, both of them breathing heavily. They briefly argued about who won, settled on the fact that it was a tie, and ran back to where their stuff was. As he picked up everything, Kageyama looked over at Hinata who was staring off into the distance, watching the sun dip below the horizon.

Hinata turned to see Kageyama looking at him and beckoned him over, “Look at this, it’s gorgeous.”

Kageyama went to stand next to him and slipped his hand into Hinata’s, looking at over at Hinata, feeling content, “It really is.”

“It’s getting late you know,” Hinata stated.

“What’s your point?” Kageyama asked.

“It’s been a whole day and we haven’t killed each other,” Hinata looked at him happily, “I think you owe me a second date.”


End file.
